dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Empire of the Rising Sun (3.5e Campaign Setting)/NPCs
Overview As of right now, these are just character ideas, concepts, and names with class levels. Mostly, I don't have the time or mental willpower to fill out a bajillion status blocks, but I do have a lot of people that need to be written down before I forget about them. Cheers! The Dark Council The Dark Council is full of some of the most evil people in the Empire, and I don't expect you to make all of them. Here are some of the most famous, nefarious, and evil villains that walk the Empire. The Master The Master was the most powerful necromancer the world had ever seen. Making several devious pacts with the dark powers of Jigoku, he almost succeeded in ascending to the throne and conqueroring the entire Empire. Twice. He was deemed so powerful that his name was literally wiped from existance, preventing anyone from summoning him. He is the shadow that hangs over the empire. He is the Master. The Master is less of a villain to be encountered and more of a motivation for the players. If the Player Characters are allied with the government, they want to keep him from being released, since he is such an immensely powerful wizard. If the Players are with the Dark Council, on the other hand, they will want to free the Master from his eternal prison. Starting out as a peasant farmer several hundred years ago, the Master was drawn into the dark arts of wizardry by an evil spirit from Jigoku that sensed much anger and hatred in the young man. It did not take long for the Master to become the most promising necromancer in the entire world. Pretty soon he was gathering disciples of his own, and with it, attention from the Majo-Kari and the Imperial Police. A conflict was inevitable. And though he was defeated and slain, he did not truly die. No, his essence continued on, for he had discovered a way to keep his soul out of Meido. He began to recruit new members to his dark cabal, and taught them the ways of evil wizardry. The Master had learned the importance of secrecy and deception from his first defeat, and after a generation of planning, he set his conquest into motion. Luck was not on his side, for his armies were crushed and his disciples hunted down and killed. Seeing that they could not kill him, the Majo-Kari enlisted the help of a great gnome dungeon architect to help construct three deadly tombs. The members of the Jumon banded together and locked the Master's soul in a huge diamond, which is encased in a floating orb of mercury. The architect of the tomb activated the traps and then killed himself so that no-one would ever know the true secrets. It was around this time that the Name Magi erased the Master's True Name from existence. The Master has spent the last couple centuries imprisoned, and has spent most of that time thinking of horrific new spells and new types of undead. If he was ever freed, no doubt these nightmarish creations would run rampant. And he would probably try to take over the world again.